Crack Fairy Hunt in NYC
by kayak666
Summary: The Winchesters go to NYC to test their crack fairy detectors, their nets and containers to see if they work. Mozzie, Neal, Peter and El all have crack fairy visits. Their dreams will be totally messed up. Will Sam and Dean's new equipment work or are they dreaming, too.
1. Chapter 1

Crack Fairy Hunt in NYC

Chapter 1

In Neal Caffery's apartment Mozzie is sitting at the table reading something on the laptop. There are 'Supernatural' books in piles on the table. He's the only one in the room. The door opens, Neal and Peter enter.

"Mozzie are you still reading those books?" Neal asks.

"I'm done with the books. I'm reading fan fics about 'Supernatural'. The one I'm reading is about crack fairies." Mozzie answers.

"Should I ask, what are crack fairies?" Peter asks.

"I wouldn't," Neal replies.

"They're fairies that are responsible for messed up dreams." Mozzie responds. "The stories on this site are pretty good. Some are a little messed, the Winsest thing but most of the stories are creative."

"What site are you on?" Peter asks. "It's been a long stressful day. I need something relaxing to read."

"It's . Elizabeth already knows about it." Mozzie replies.

"Of course she does." Peter replies. "Neal, behave. I'll pick you up early tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting." Neal responds.

Mozzie is too busy to say bye to Peter. Peter leaves. Neal grabs a book and lies down on his bed.

When Peter gets home Elizabeth is sitting on the couch reading from her computer tablet.

"What are you reading?" Peter asks.

"A 'Supernatural' fan fiction called The Crack Fairy Visit." El replies.

"That is the same thing Mozzie is reading." Peter informs. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's not as good as 'Kids' or 'John Winchester the Guardian Spirit' from the same writer but it's interesting." El responds.

Peter sits down next to her and starts reading what she is reading.

In the Impala Dean and Sam are heading to NYC.

"Why are we going to New York City?" Dean asks.

"It's the best place to find crack fairies," Sam replies.

"Why?" Dean responds with question.

"Because there are a lot of stressed out people there and that is what crack fairies feed on," Sam replies.

"There are other cities with the criteria." Dean argues.

"I want to site see. We'll go up state to Woodstock on the way back." Sam suggests.

"Okay," Dean agrees. "Are you sure those crack fairy detectors are going to work?"

"Yeah, Kevin and Charlie tested them after they finished putting them together. They said the detectors work, the nets and containers work." Sam answers.

"Okay," Dean replies. "So did our geek squad find one?"

"They didn't say." Sam responds.

A song comes on the radio that they both like and they start singing.

In the bunker Kevin, Charlie and Cass are in a storage room. They are watching fairies fly around playing.

"You know Dean will be mad when he finds out." Charlie comments.

"Oh, well. He won't let anyone have a pet." Cass replies.

"But Cass, five crack fairies as pets. You know things will go wrong." Kevin remarks.

"Yeah, that's normal for me. Isn't it?" Cass asks

"True," Charlie replies.

The three continue to watch the weird fairies try to fly around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neal is standing in front of Rafael's 'St. George and the Dragon." He is in a strangely bright museum. It has bright white walls, ceiling and floor. All the paintings are framed in black and the statues are on black pedestal.

St. George and the dragon speak to Neal, "Take me, take me, I want to be yours."

Neal, smiles then hesitates and talks to himself, "I shouldn't but there are no guards and Peter isn't here."

All the items are saying, "Take me, take me, I want to be yours."

Neal reaches out and touches the Rafael. A loud alarm starts to blare and lights flicker red and blue. Neal takes off and runs through the first door he comes to. He runs down the hall. Suddenly it turns into a rabbit hole. He gets to a door but it is confusing to open because it looks like a surrealistic artist made it.

He gets frustrated and says, "How do you OPEN this DOOR."

The door opens. The door smile and replies, "All you have to do is ask."

"Okay," Neal responds. "Thanks."

Neal walks through the door into surrealistic wonderland. The door closes. Neal looks around and thinks this place is effed up.

Neal shakes his head and says, "There has to be a crack fairy around."

A little brightly lit fairy flies pass him. He runs after it into the strange land.

At the same time Mozzie is sitting on a park bench reading a newspaper. He notices there are Fed looking people all through the park. He tries not to look suspicious but the harder he tries the more suspicious he looks. Suddenly a strange encircles him from above. He and the light vanish, suddenly.

Mozzie is now sitting on a metal chair in a pitch dark room. A spotlight flicks on right into his eyes.

"I didn't do it. You can't prove it." Mozzie yells defending himself.

A high pitched voice asks, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Mozzie answers with a question.

"It, where is it?" The high pitched voice repeats.

"What it?" Mozzie answers confused.

"No, where is it?" The high pitched voice answers.

Mozzie is confused and asks, "Where is what?"

A crack fairy flies up, hits Mozzie and screams, "You don't ask the questions here!"

Mozzie screams, "A fugly crack fairy."

There is high pitched laughter.

Meanwhile in the Burke's dream Peter and Elizabeth are on a beach looking for something or someone. They are flipping over massive shells, sea glass, rocks and drift wood together.

"He's here someplace," Peter says. "He had to of taken it."

"Why would Neal take it and why would be here?" El asks.

"It's what Neal does. He takes things then he runs." Peter replies. "He would be here because he likes beaches. They're beautiful, lazy and fun. That's what Neal likes."

They come to a massive sea star. They struggle with it but they get over to reveal a tunnel. They see a small moving light in the tunnel.

"That has to be him." Peter insists.

"I wish Satchimo was here," El comments.

"I couldn't find him. Neal probably took him, too. Let's go." Peter insists.

The Burkes climb down into the tunnel and pull out flashlights. They start following the light through a maze with questions on doors that need to be answered before entering.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Impala is parked at a gas station. Dean climbs into the driver's seat after paying for gas. Sam is working on two modified minicomputer tablets.

"Are you getting anything?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, a lot blips," Sam replies.

"No really, who would a thought you'd get a lot of blips in New York City. Hold it, I did." Dean sarcastically replies.

Sam ignores Dean's comment and continues his reply, "There are two brighter than all the others."

Sam hands Dean one of the Crack Fairy Detectors. Dean looks at the screen of his C.F.D.

"Okay. Let's go fairy hunting in New York City." Dean says.

"Crack Fairy Hunting, we don't people thinking we're into hate crime, human hate crime." Sam replies.

Dean shrugs and starts the Impala.

Later Dean drops off Sam in front of the Burke's house. Sam, carrying a bag heads to the door. Dean drives away to the other bright blip.

Sam quickly enters the Burke's house and realizes the alarm isn't on. Satchimo walks up to him and whines.

"Hey boy, what's wrong?" Sam asks.

Satchimo walks away from Sam and heads upstairs. Sam follows. Satchimo leads Sam to the bedroom. The door is open. Sam quietly enters as he pulls out his silver crack fairy net. Above the Burke's bed are five strange looking little fairies that are flying in a circle, Sam is able to catch one. The others attack him.

The four fairies fly Sam into the wall then up to the ceiling. They drop him onto the floor. The Burkes wake up and see a strange man being attacked by strange balls of light. They look closer. They can see that the lights are strange looking fairies. Peter automatically pulls out his gun that is by the bed. He aims at a fairy flying in front of Sam.

"Don't shoot!" Sam yells. "I'm just hunting the crack fairies."

"Shoot, shoot!" One of the crack fairies chants and laughs then flies above satchimo.

El puts her hand on Peter's hands and says, "Put it done, hon. I don't want blood on my carpet."

Peter puts the gun down. The Burkes help Sam catch the fairies using pillow cases. Soon all five crack fairies are in mason jars that have holes in the lid. Peter offers Sam a beer.

Over at Neal's, Dean enters and sees two fairies flying over Neal's bed and two flying over the couch where Mozzie is sleeping. The fifth fairy is between directing the other four. Dean quietly and swiftly pulls out his fairy net. He catches the directing fairy. The other four fairies attack Dean. They throw him onto the table then through French doors. Mozzie and Neal wake up. Mozzie puts on his glasses. They both look out on the patio and see the fairies hitting Dean.

"Crack fairies!" Mozzie screams.

Mozzie and Neal help Dean catch the fairies. Soon these fairies are also in mason jars with holes in the lids. The three are resting Neal offers wine. Dean doesn't look interested so he offers whiskey. All three start drinking and talking about the dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later the Burkes arrive at Neal's with Sam. Sam trips. When he gets up there are a couple of things embedded in his hand. Elizabeth plays nurse. She pulls out a tiny crown and scepter.

"The scepter is what one of them was using to direct the other two but the crown I never saw." Dean informs.

"That must have been what it was," Mozzie states.

"We were looking for something, too." Peter says then looks at Neal, "Did you still a fairies crown?"

"No!" Neal defends himself. "I did have a weird dream a few days ago. When I woke up I was sure I hit someone."

"You had a visit from royalty." Dean comments.

"Probably not the first time," Peter remarks.

"There was a princess in…" Neal starts but stops when Peter gives him a stop bragging look.

They put the crown and scepter in a small container and Sam stows it in his bag.

"We should get going," Sam suggests. "Where's your bag?"

Dean stands up and says, "In Baby already."

El hugs both Dean and Sam. "It's nice meeting the real Sam and Dean Winchester."

Sam and Dean reply together, "It was nice meeting you, too."

Peter looks at Sam and Dean seriously, "The Winchesters who are wanted for credit card fraud and several other charges?"

"No, that's not us," Sam replies.

"Well it was nice catching fairies with you but we need to go hunt something else." Dean remarks.

Peter pulls out his cuffs but they're not bureau issued, they're fuzzy. Suddenly Mozzie is wearing a crown and holding a scepter. Fairy wings appear on all six people. They all scream and wake up.

The Burkes wake up in their bedroom. Neal and Mozzie wake up in Neal's apartment. Sam and Dean wake up in their rooms in the bunker. The Burkes talk about their messed up dreams. Neal and Mozzie get up and have drink of wine. Meanwhile Sam and Dean go to their kitchen.

Sam and Dean are in the kitchen when they see the pantry door is open and the lights on. They go check it out. In the pantry is Cass feeding his crack fairies.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean yells at Cass.

"I'm feeding my pets. What? You won't let me have a cat or dog." Cass argues.

"Crack fairies as pets, really Cass. Why don't just get a hell hound?" Dean rants.

Sam is laughing his ass off.

"I would but they are hard to see and train." Cass replies.

Sam laughs harder. Dean shakes his head and walks away. Cass continues to feed his pets.

On the set of White Collar Matt, Willie and Tim are on laptops are reading stories on .

"These aren't bad," Tim comments.

"I like "Peter and the Wolf" by kayak666 it's named correctly. In "Peter and the Wolf" each character is represented by an instrument where in this fan fiction each character is represented by a theme song." Willie states.

"Kayak666 stories are good buy you should read other. Why do you two read hers so much?" Tim asks.

"She wrote us in one of her stories." Matt answers.

The End


End file.
